


Didn't Like That

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [142]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward has some friends over to play and Briar Rose is jealous. She doesn't like it that Eames told her to leave Edward and his friends alone. She doesn't like it that she's not allowed to play with them. She has a bit of a temper tantrum about it.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349922
Kudos: 4





	Didn't Like That

Briar Rose was immediately disappointed. 

When she was picked up by her father, she expected the usual ride home. Her, her daddy and her big brother. It had been that way for as long as she could remember and she liked it that way. But when she got into the car, she saw there was someone else there. 

He was a boy, one of Edward’s friends and she stopped in her tracks and then looked up at Eames. 

“Dadda, who’s that?”

“That’s Edward’s friend, Jacob.”

“Why is he in the car?”

“He’s going to come over to play for a little while.”

Briar Rose didn’t like that. 

She sat in the front seat, mildly annoyed as she tried to tell her father about her day, but she was constantly distracted by the laughter and talking in the backseat with the two boys. She didn’t know what they were talking about or what they were laughing at. It was like a whole other language to her. 

Once at home, the two boys tore ahead and Briar Rose tried to run with them, but they were much faster. They dropped their bags on the couch and went right to the kitchen where they said hi to their other father and then, it was silent. Briar Rose peeked in, expecting to see everyone there but it was just Arthur and Phillip. 

“Where’d they go?” She asked as she climbed into her usual seat. Edward’s seat was empty and she didn’t like that either. 

“They took their snacks outside.” Arthur answered.

He set her sandwich down in front of her but she didn’t pay much attention to it, looking towards the back door.

“I wanna take my snack outside too.”

“No you don’t. It’s messy that way.”

Briar Rose thought for a moment, thinking if she could sacrifice her proper manners and option of a napkin just to play outside. She thought better of it and had her snack at the table instead. 

She kept glancing outside through the back door, watching Edward and Jacob playing. They were kicking around a ball and then chasing each other and sometimes they would roughhouse with each other but it was always in jest, the two of them often dissolving into fits of giggles. 

“Daddy?” 

Arthur looked over at her as he finished putting away the now clean dishes, Eames handling Phillip. 

“Yes?”

“Can I play with Edward and Jacob?”

“No, sweetheart. You wouldn’t want to. They’re just running around the backyard.”

“I like to run in the backyard.”

“They run faster than you. You wouldn’t have fun.”

Briar Rose didn’t like that either.

The boys eventually came back inside. Briar Rose had decided to occupy herself with her dolls in the living room, sometimes forgetting about her big brother and his friend playing, but her mind always reminded her about it and she would sometimes look up, hoping they’d come in and ask her to play too. 

When they did come inside, it was just to go to the basement where the video game system was set up and more yells and laughter followed as they went downstairs to play. Briar Rose perked up, then frowned as she heard them go. She stood up and was about to play with Caramel when the dog decided to follow the boys downstairs. 

That was the last straw for her and she stomped over to Eames, knowing her father would always give into her as she put her hands on her hips and said,

“Dadda!”

Eames looked at her from the couch as he and Arthur relaxed and watched TV, Phillip sound asleep in his pen with Woody.

“What is it, my flower?”

“I want to play video games too! I want to go downstairs with Edward and his friend.”

Eames sighed and sat up, Arthur moving his feet off his lap. 

“My flower, you can’t play with Edward and Jacob. They’re friends and they need their time together.”

“But I can play with them!”

“You can, if they invite you to play. But you can’t invite yourself.”

Briar Rose was immediately disappointed as she frowned and then said,

“I want my friends over too!”

“Soon enough, my flower. But for now, it’s Edward having fun with his friends.”

She pouted now, feeling left out and jealous that Edward got to do something, yet again, that she couldn’t. Eames couldn’t stand to see her sadness and he picked her up and settled her on his lap.

“Your time will come faster than I like to admit, my flower. But you can always play with Phillip.”

“He’s just a baby. He can’t play.”

“Well you can play with the dogs.”

“Caramel went with them! And Woody only likes playing with Phillip.”

Eames looked at Arthur and Arthur sighed a little. Briar Rose then had a frightening thought and she looked at Eames.

“Is this gonna happen all the time?”

Eames sighed a little as he placed his hand on her knees.

“Yes, I’m afraid. Edward’s friends will be over sometimes. Just like when he goes over to their houses to play.”

“Oh.”

She frowned, looking down as she toyed with her fingers. Eames stroked her hair back as he kissed the top of her head. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, how to comfort her because it wasn’t something that he could lie about or change. She then stopped playing and looked back at Eames.

“I don’t like that Edward has friends.”

Eames smiled a little and kept smoothing her hair back.

“I know. Neither does your dad.”

Arthur nudged him with his foot and Eames ignored him though his smile got wider.

“You’ll have your own friends soon enough. But for now, let Edward have his fun and how about you and me, do something special, hm? In fact, any time Edward has his friends over, you and I can do something special.”

“What can we do?”

“Anything you want.”

“Really?”

Eames heard Arthur sigh, but he continued to ignore him. 

“Can we get ice cream?”

“Yes, we can. Go on, get your shoes, we’ll go right now.”

Briar Rose scrambled off Eames’ lap and raced upstairs to her room and Eames finally acknowledged Arthur.

“You’re spoiling her.”

“She needs it. You see how upset she is.”

“What are you going to do when she’s an upset teenager? Get her a car?”

“We’re well off enough to do so if the situation should come up.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as Eames got up and then leaned over to him and kissed him.

“I’ll be back. You want some ice cream?”

“I’m good. Be careful.”

“We will be.”

Eames then went to get his own shoes so he could take his daughter out.


End file.
